Getting Ready
by fireworksinthenight
Summary: Master Splinter is having trouble meditating. There is something in the air and he wants to know what.


_2012 universe. This takes place just before the Requiem episode at the end of the fourth season. I always felt the opening was a little rushed. I do not own the turtles._

Master Splinter took another sip of his tea. He hoped that the soothing beverage would help relax his mind. He had been finding it hard to meditate during the last few days. He felt restless and he couldn't pinpoint the reason for it.

When he was younger and human, he hadn't meditated much. Of course, he had had to sit through meditation sessions for hours. It was part of his training and his sensei had been very strict about it. The young Hamato Yoshi had put up with it the best he could, but never really subscribed to it. _Much like my own sons_ , Splinter mused. He suspected that at least three of them were merely humoring him during their own meditation sessions.

Michelangelo had the hardest time faking it – he simply couldn't stay still that long. Splinter knew he was trying though, so he pretended not to notice when his son's posture was slightly changing every thirty seconds or so. _It just isn't his strong suit,_ the rat master thought fondly. Raphael managed to stay motionless, but he looked less like he was focusing and more like he was sulking. _Which is probably what he is doing,_ Splinter sighed. He guessed it was his hotheaded son's way to disapprove of those sessions without expressing it openly and risking his father's wrath. _Well, I can't blame him. I was the same._ Donatello endured the meditation sessions with good grace, but Splinter doubted that he was actually meditating. _He's probably using the time and quiet to think about his most recent scientific projects. Not that I could resent him for that. After all, it is rare to enjoy calm in this lair._

Yes, his sons weren't any better at meditating than he had been at their age. _Except for Leonardo_ , Splinter reflected _. He has a maturity about it that I didn't gain until much later in my life._ When Yoshi had grown up, he had begun to understand how meditation could help keep his mind sharp and focused. However, it wasn't until he had lost his wife and daughter and been mutated into a giant rat that he had begun to reach his full potential and walked the astral plain.

Except he couldn't do it any more.

The giant kimono-dressed talking rat sighed. Of course, he could have stopped trying so hard. But his intuition told him that something was in the air. Things were going to change soon, and he wanted to make sure that his family would be as prepared as possible to face it. So he put his teacup down, decided to burn some incense, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Time to try again.

He had barely been sleeping during the last few days, and maybe that is why he dozed off. He knew he was dreaming. He also knew that dreams could be meaningful, so he didn't try to wake himself up. He took his surroundings in. He was in the main area of the lair. Raphael was exercising at his punching bag and Michelangelo was playing an unknown video game. None of them seemed to be aware of Splinter's presence. He watched them patiently.

It was difficult for the ninja master to tell exactly what Michelangelo's game was about – a kind of race, it seemed – but his son was obviously winning.

"Aaand that is another win for the best player in history! Who could challenge someone so amazing, so talented?" The orange-clad turtle exclaimed before turning towards his red-clad brother in expectancy.

Raphael grunted.

"Mikey, if you want me to play with you so badly, you could just ask nicely."

Michelangelo grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, you saw through my clever scheme. Now please, pleaaaase, will you play with me? It's getting boring."

Raphael gave a last punch to his poor bag before heading to the couch and grabbing a joystick.

"Fine. If you're so eager to lose, I shall help you."

Master Splinter smiled as the two turtles became engrossed in their game. He had always loved to witness his sons interact with each other. They had always been very close. There were a few unavoidable fights, of course, but none of them could hold a grudge against a brother. _If only Saki and I had stayed that close_ , the ninja master thought. _I wouldn't have lost Tang Shen, I would have seen my daughter grow up…_ And he would never have become the father of four mutant turtles. _It is useless to dwell on the past_ , he chided himself.

"I am done for today, Donnie," a young feminine voice suddenly echoed, and Master Splinter turned to see April leave his purple-clad son's lab. "Thanks for your help. You did a better job in two hours at explaining this than my teacher did in two months."

Donatello was close behind her, and he blushed a little at the statement.

"No problem, April. You know I'm here for you."

The girl that Splinter had come to see as another daughter smiled at the tall turtle, and Michelangelo whistled. Donatello immediately spun and opened his mouth to retort, but April was quicker. With a swift move of her hand, she threw her tessen at Michelangelo's joystick. The orange-clad turtle dropped it with a cry and exclaimed indignantly.

"April, what have you done! Now Raph is going to win!"

"Serves you right, Mikey," Donatello muttered.

April just smiled.

"Anyways, aren't you guys supposed to patrol tonight? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Raphael's butterfly car crossed the final line, which made Michelangelo pout, and he put his joystick down.

"Yes and no. Leo isn't home yet anyways. He wanted to talk to Karai about the remaining Foot."

April lifted a brow. "What about them? They haven't been much of a threat lately."

Raphael shrugged.

"You know Leo. He just wants to make sure they will stay that way. And he's concerned about Karai still wanting to become the new leader of the Foot, I guess."

Splinter's invisible ears twitched. Had he heard correctly? Why would the Foot be in need of a new leader? Shredder would never willingly relinquish his power, not even to the only person in the world he seemed to still love.

Raphael stretched and stood.

"But I guess he won't be long now. Are you coming with us, April?"

"It is tempting, but I have to wake up early tomorrow. See you later, guys!" April answered, and she departed the lair with the grace of a full kunoichi.

Master Splinter remained where he was and watched as his three sons got ready for their future patrol by checking their gear and their weapons. He had seen them perform those very tasks countless times before. There was nothing really concerning about that scene, but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. _It's probably because Leonardo isn't here,_ he thought. _Usually he would prepare himself in the dojo and talk to me about the upcoming mission._

He wished himself to the dojo, and the room materialized before him. He smiled inwardly. Obviously, he could control this dream to a certain extend. He approached the shrine where the picture of his former family was displayed.

And froze.

There was another picture here.

"Master Splinter?"

It was Leonardo's voice. It sounded surprised, as if his son didn't expect to see him here. Surprised and something else, something he couldn't put a finger on.

The ninja master was surprised too. His other sons hadn't seemed to notice him, why would Leonardo? He turned nonetheless to face his blue-clad son, who had obviously just returned home. He was slightly wet. It must have been raining outside. Splinter opened his mouth to answer him when he noticed the twin katana on his son's back. They were _Splinter's_.

He felt dizzy. He had always intended to give these katana to Leonardo one day, when he would be ready to wear them. Them and their burden, the burden of the master of the clan.

He looked into his son's eyes, which were suspiciously shining.

"Father?" Leonardo asked again, and his voice was heavy with emotion.

Master Splinter couldn't bring himself to speak. The pieces were coming together now. Karai who wanted to be the new leader of the Foot. _Shredder is gone._ The new picture at the family's shrine. The twin katana strapped to Leonardo's back. The something else in his eyes – hurt, it was hurt, he understood now… _And so am I._

The scene suddenly dissolved and he woke up to his sitting position in the dojo. He smelt the incense. He opened his eyes to see the familiar picture of him and Tang Shen with baby Miwa in her arms. _Is this what it was all about?_ _Am I going to die soon?_

The rat master fought to keep his composure. Would he have to leave his family so soon? His sons had still seemed very young. They had been playing and bantering like they always did.

 _If that is the case, I am glad that I have been given this vision. Glad to know that even if I pass on, my family will be fine._

 _You will never leave them, Yoshi. Like I never left you_ , a ghostly voice murmured, and Splinter felt a tear go down his cheek. He closed his eyes again.

 _Thank you, my beloved Tang Shen. I shall see you again soon,_ he thought.


End file.
